Kiss Day
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Hari ulang tahun Midorima yang dihiasi kecupan dari teman-temannya, senpainya, dan...kekasihnya? / For Midorima birthday(07/07/2015)


Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Seperti biasa kegiatan awal Midorima setelah bangun tidur adalah mencuci muka, sikat gigi lalu menonton _oha-asa_ di TV.

' _Bagi para Cancer untuk hari ini kalian sedang beruntung! Kalian ada di peringkat pertama! Bawa terus lucky item kalian yaitu gantungan kunci bergambar kimono dan kalian akan mendapatkan keberuntungan sepanjang hari ini! Selamat~'_

Midorima menyeringai kecil. Hari ini ia yakin bahwa ia akan sangat beruntung, _mood_ nya sedang baik sekarang.

Beralih menatap jam, ia langsung bergegas siap-siap mandi. Setelah selesai dan merasa rapih, dia melangkah keluar kamar. Sampai di ambang pintu dapur, ia mencium wangi harum masakan _Kaa-san_ nya. Dibukanya pintu itu, " _Ohayo_ ," sapanya.

Keluarganya beralih menatapnya lalu terenyum dan serentak berkata, " _Otanjoubi Omedetou_!"

Mau tidak mau Midorima juga tersenyum. Kakiknya melangkah masuk, "Terimakasih _minna_.."

…

Dengan _mood_ yang bertambah karena keluarganya, Midorima agak senyum-senyum sendiri saat memasuki wilayah sekolah.

"Mido-chin sedang senangkah?"

Midorima menoleh ke arah suara, "A-! Sejak kapan kau di sana, Murasakibara?!"

"Sejak Mido-chin senyum-senyum sendiri.." jawab Murasakibara datar.

Mata Midorima sedikit membelak, "A-aku tidak senyum-senyum sendiri kok, _nodayo_!" bantahnya.

Murasakibara memandang malas Midorima, tidak membalas bantahannya. Mereka beriringan masuk bersama dan akhirnya berpisah di tikungan kelas. "Aku ke kelasku. Sampai bertemu nanti di _gym_." kata Midorima.

Sebelum benar-benar berpisah, Murasakibara menepuk kepala Midorima yang lebih rendah darinya. Midoirma yang terganggu berbalik ingin memarahi Murasakibara, tapi yang didapatinya malah wajah Murasakibara yang hanya berbeda beberapa cm dari wajahnya. " _'Tanjoubi_ , Mido-chin," Murasakibara tersenyum kecil, tangannya mengusap helai hijau Midorima. 'Cup' Murasakibara mengecup atas kepala Midorima.

Wajah Midorima mengeluarkan semburat merah, tangannya menepis tangan Murasakibara, "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, _nodayo_!" protesnya.

Murasakibara masih memasang senyum kecilnya lalu berbalik, "Kalau begitu aku ke kelasku dulu. Sampai nanti, Mido-chin~" ia berjalan menjauhi Midorima ke kelasnya.

"Ugh.. Apa-apaan itu.." gumamnya dengan wajah yang masih mengeluarkan semburat merah.

…

Sesampainya di kelas, Midorima menaruh tasnya dan langsung duduk di tempatnya. Tak pikir panjang, ia mengeluarkan buku ipa dan membacanya.

"Shintaro," suara familiar terdengar ditelinganya.

Midorima menengok, "Akashi?"

Akashi duduk di tempatnya, tepat di sebelah Midorima. "Rajin sekali pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah membaca buku," ia mengulum seringai.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "Kalau ingin berhasil harus berusaha, maka itu aku belajar supaya tidak gagal."

"Ho.." Akashi mengeluarkan buku tulis dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

Midorima melirik Akashi, "Apa yang kau tulis?"

Akashi masih fokus pada bukunya, "Bukan apa-apa,"

Sedikit kesal, Midorima kembali melanjutkan membaca. Sekitar satu menit kemudian, Akashi menyobek kertas yang ia coret dan memberikannya pada Midorima dalam diam.

Midorima bingung, tapi ia tetap mengambil kertas itu dan membaca isinya, 'Lihat keluar jendela di balik pohon.' Kira-kira seperti itulah isinya. Midorima yang penasaran melihat pohon di luar jendela sana. Ia terdiam, tidak ada apa-apa. Merasa dikerjai, dia membalik tubuh menghadap Akashi lagi, ingin protes.

'Cup' Satu kecupan mendarat di sudut bibir Midorima, " _Otanjoubi_ , Shintaro." Akashi menyeringai.

Wajah Midorima memerah. Matanya langsung melihat keadaan kelas yang tadi cukup ramai oleh siswa lain dan kembali lagi melihat Akashi seakan berkata 'Apa yang kau lakukan?!'

"Hadiah ulang tahun." Akashi menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan seringai.

"Apa-apaan itu, menggunakan cara licik.." Midorima bergumam, membuat Akashi melebarkan seringainya.

"…Terimakasih," Midorima menatap luar jendela dengan pipi memerah, membuat seringai Akashi berubah menjadi senyuman geli.

…

Jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua usai, sekarang waktunya para murid untuk istirahat. Seperti biasa, para _Kiseki no Sedai_ makan bersama di atap sekolah.

"Ugh…" Aomine menatap kotak makannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Murasakibara menatap kotak bekal Aomine, "Mine-chin, itu buatan Momo-chin lagi ya?"

"…Ya, _Kaa-san_ ku tidak mungkin membuatkan makanan yang dapat membunuhku seperti ini.."

"Kenapa Aomine _cchi_ mau saja dibawakan bekal itu- _ssu_?"

Aomine menutup dan menjauhkan kotak itu, "Dia akan menangis kalau aku tidak membawanya. Menenangkannya saat menangis lebih merepotkan," Aomine curi pandang dengan kotak bekal Midorima.

Midorima yang merasa diawasi memandang Aomine, "Apa?"

"Hei, aku minta bekalmu donk," Aomine mendekati Midorima dan merangkul pundaknya.

Midorima terlihat risih, "Jangan dekat-dekat. Dan untuk apa aku membagi bekalku padamu? Kau bisa membelinya di kantin, _nodayo_."

"Itu terlalu jauh, Midori… Ayolah, aku lapar.." Aomine memasang wajah penuh pengharapan.

"Jangan memanggil namaku seenaknya!" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Huh. Baiklah, akan ku bagi, tapi janga–"

"HOA! Makashi! Kau teman yang baik!" Aomine mengambil satu _onigiri_ dengan tangan kanan. Tangan kirinya mengusap belakang kepala Midorima dan menarik tengkuknya. 'Cup' Satu kecupan ia hadiahkan di pipi kanan Midorima. "Dan… _OtanOme_ ," lanjut Aomine berbisik di telinga Midorima.

Wajah Midorima kembali memerah, matanya membelak lebar. "Menjauhlah kau, Aho!" ia mendorong wajah Aomine yang tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Daiki," Akashi memanggilnya dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

Tubuh Aomine menegang, "Sial.." gumamnya.

…

Setelah menyelesaikan insiden makan siang tadi, Midorima kembali ke kelas dan melanjutkan pelajaran. Sampai akhirnya waktu pulang dan ia harus berlatih bersama tim basketnya.

Ia berjalan ke arah _gym_ sendiri. Di belokan pintu _gym_ , terlihat juga _senpai_ nya, Nijimura. "Oh, Midorima?"

"Siang, Nijimura- _senpai_." Midorima menyapa.

"Ho.. Siang," balas Nijimura.

Mereka berjalan beriringan ke _gym_. Sesampainya di _gym_ , Nijimura langsung menuju _bench_ untuk mengambil kertas laporan yang Momoi janjikan padanya. "Kenapa tidak langsung diberikan pada _senpai_?"

Nijimura melirik Midorima, "Apanya?"

"Laporan itu,"

"Oh.. Momoi sedang dipanggil pelatih, Akashi juga. Dan sepertinya yang lain akan sedikit telat."

Midorima terdiam sebentar, "Bukankah aku hanya bertanya tentang Momoi?"

Nijimura mengendus, "Hmph. Wajahmu terlihat bingung, jadi aku jelaskan saja."

Midorima agak kaget, "O-oh.. Kalau begitu aku ganti baju duluan.." ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang ganti.

Nijimura melihat kepergian Midorima. Tak berapa lama kemudian, bibirnya menyeringai dan ia mengikuti langkah Midorima ke dalam ruang ganti.

"Midorima," panggil Nijimura setelah membuka pintu.

Midorima yang sedang mengganti bajunya menoleh, "Ada apa?"

Nijimura memandang Midorima sebentar dan beralih ke arah lokernya, "Tidak apa.." –membuat Midorima sedikit bingung.

Selesai mengganti pakaian, Midorima memasang sepatu basketnya. Tanpa ia sadari, saat ia menunduk, Nijimura beralih berdiri di depannya. Selesai memasang tali sepatu, Midorima menegakkan tubuhnya.

" _Senpai_!" Midorima agak berteriak ketika tahu wajah Nijimura sudah di depannya.

Tangan Nijimura memegang dagu Midorima, "Kau sedang berulang tahun kan?"

Dengan susah Midorima mengangguk.

Nijimura menyeringai, "Selamat ulang tahun, _kouhai_ ku."

'Cup' Nijimura menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan di dahi.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat dan pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Midorima seketika langsung berjalan cepat keluar ruangan. " _Are_? Ada apa- _ssu_?" Kise yang membuka pintu bingung.

Di luar, Midorima hanya mulai melakukan _shoot_ nya dengan wajah yang memerah. Di dalam, Nijimura hanya mendelikkan tangannya dan mulai memasang sepatu basketnya. Tidak lupa sebuah seringai geli yang terlukis di bibirnya.

…

Latihan sudah selesai, semua murid yang melakukan kegiatan sepulang sekolah telah beres-beres dan mulai berjalan keluar meninggalkan sekolah. Begitupun dengan Midorima yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Kise karena rumah mereka searah.

" _Ne_ , Midorima _cchi_.." Kise membuka suara.

Midorima tidak merespon.

" _Mou_ … Aku salah apa sih- _ssu_.." Kise cemberut. "Mustinya kan aku yang marah karena Midorima _cchi_ dari tadi dicium mulu sama yang lain.."

Wajah Midorima kembali memerah. "Ka-kau sendiri tidak mengucapkan apa-apa padaku, _nodayo_!" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

Kise melirik Midorima, "Habis Midorima _cchi_ kelihatan senang dengan mereka.."

Midorima berhenti berjalan, membuat Kise juga berhenti. Kepala Midorima menunduk membuat Kise bingung. Kise mencoba melihat wajah Midorima dari bawah, "Mido–"

Tubuh Kise tertarik oleh tangan Midorima. Oh, Midorima menciumnya tepat di bibir! Beberapa detik kemudian, Midorima melepaskan ciuman itu. "Kau sama sekali tidak memberiku hadiah," wajahnya memerah lagi.

Mata Kise membelak. Mengulum senyum, Kise mendekatkan dahi mereka, " _Gomen ne_ , Shin _cchi_? Habis aku cemburu karena di sekolah tadi aku tidak dapat waktu berduaan dengan Shin _cchi_.."

Midorima terdiam tidak tahu harus membalas apa. "Hahaha, harusnya aku yang memberimu hadiah kan?" Kise mengusap pipi kiri Midorima. Didekatkannya wajah mereka dan diciumnya agak lama bibir Midorima, " _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ , Shin.."

Wajah Midorima memerah. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Kise, "Hmm.. Terimakasih, Ryota.."

FIN

Ini sangat OOC, _ne_ _?_ Saya masih tidak percaya membuat ff seperti ini.. Untuk yang sudah membaca, terimakasih ^^


End file.
